Hot Shower
by Fire Sage
Summary: Isaac didn't think a hot shower after lacrosse practice was so much to ask for. (DerekxIsaac)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters**_

* * *

Sometimes Isaac thinks the universe is out to get him. It wasn't enough that his mother died, or that his father beat him, or that his older brother abandoned him to their father, or that he got the shit kicked out of him on several occasions by supernatural things, no. Apparently after getting the short end of the universe stick for so long even his simple request of a shower after lacrosse practice was too much to ask.

When he had come in off the field, having come in last because coach decided it was _his_ turn to pick up all the training gear, there was big yellow crossing tape sectioning off the boys showers with a paper sign announcing that they were 'down for maintenance'. He just couldn't catch a break.

So sweaty, covered in dirt, and all around gross Isaac was forced to ride his bike back to Derek's alone because everyone had ditched him; the universe's favorite punching bag.

"Derek!" Isaac calls out when he gets into the loft but nothing except his own echo answers back. He takes a minute to listen and sniff the air before concluding that he is indeed alone. _'Derek must have gone out somewhere?'_ He deduces, whether for a run or to do research on the Alphas he couldn't be sure.

Either way Isaac accepts he is alone. So he shrugs before dropping his backpack and taking off his shoes by the door, not wanting to track dirt through the loft unnecessarily, as he treks through the open space of the loft towards the back where Derek's bedroom and bathroom is.

Isaac supposes he should call it _their_ room, but he doesn't really feel like it's _theirs_. It's Derek's room. Isaac just sleeps in there sometimes. And keeps his stuff in there. And lets Derek fuck him on the bed in there. But it's not really Isaac's.

Everything here is Derek's, even Isaac. He just lets the younger man borrow it until the day he gets bored with him and tells Isaac to leave. He's sure of it.

The blue eyed teen groans a little as he peels off his filthy Henley before he throws it in the hamper. Just because he has werewolf healing doesn't mean he's still not sore from practice. And given that he got his ass handed to him in training with Boyd this morning his muscles are warrant for a bit of protest.

He shucks off his pants, pulling the belt free, before throwing them in with his socks too. Isaac's bare feet pat across the hardwood floor and then tile as he turns on the shower.

While the water heats up Isaac takes the time to look at himself in the wide mirror above the sink.

His right hand skims over his chest and down his stomach, neck tipped back slightly as he examines. He remembers a time when it was rare his body was so free of bruises. Now, since the bite, it's hard to remember what his body looks like with the garish purple marks. He almost feels a little sick when the thought that he kind of misses them flashes across his mind. Not his father's abuse, but the marks. What does that say about him?

He knows they won't come back though. Not even Derek's bites, nips, and scratches stay long. And he's his alpha. Nothing else could compare to his marks.

Isaac realizes that he's been musing too long when the mirror begins to fog in the corners. The teen quickly discards of his boxer and steps into the hot spray, hissing a little at the initial sting.

His skin adjusts quickly to the hot spray and Isaac lets out a lengthy sigh as the warm water washes away all the grim and soreness from his body. He stays there for a minute, doing nothing but letting the water soak into his hair and run rivulets down his body.

It feels good, peaceful even.

The beta werewolf flinches violently in surprise as the shower door suddenly flies open, back running into the wall as he tried to fly instead of fight despite flashing amber eyes. "D-Derek!"

"Isaac,"

The teen suddenly feels embarrassed, having been caught unawares and stark naked, and he turns to the side a little to shield himself a little. "I'm uh…taking a shower." He stammers because judging by Derek's casual expression he doesn't seem to realize this is a private moment.

The other wolf laughs, that low sexy chuckle that rumbles in his throat and makes Isaac weak in the knees. "I know." Derek says coolly before he releases his hold on the glass door to use both hands to slowly push his black boxers down.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Isaac isn't sure if Derek is smirking now because of the heated tremble in his voice. Or if he had heard the gulp in Isaac's throat when he pushed his boxers down. Or if he could smell the arouse Isaac was feeling start to taint his scent despite the water and clean smell of soap. Whatever it is, Derek doesn't share, and that smirk pins Isaac still as the other man steps into the shower behind him.

"Saving some hot water." Derek tells him as he slides the door closed, boxing Isaac in between the alpha and shower spray.

The younger man backs away a little, his boney shoulder blades running into the wall of the shower again. Despite his inch or so in height over Derek, Isaac always feels like he towers over him. It's something about his presence. That aura around him that commands respect on a basic level. Isaac had felt it even before he received the bite and Derek became his alpha. Maybe that had been why he had been so willing to except it, past the promises of power and never getting hit again.

The other man seems to notice Isaac hesitation and gives him as much space was the small area will allow. His move is slow and deliberate when Derek reaches for Isaac's shampoo bottle, holding it up to him in a silent request for permission. Isaac nods, thinking Derek wants to use it, but is surprised when his hands go into Isaac's hair instead of his own.

He doesn't flinch away as expected. In fact he practically sways into Derek as his long calloused fingers massage the mint smelling shampoo into Isaac's scalp. It feels good, _really_ good. And Isaac had always been a sucker for head rubs even before he became a werewolf.

The alpha continues to caress his beta's head for another moment longer, smug smirk on his lips as the other man hums in pleasure with his eyes closed. A disappointed whine escapes Isaac's mouth when Derek pulls his hands free and he moves just a fraction to try and get those hands back in his hair. But Derek just shushes him, prodding him under the hot spray to wash the shampoo out; his hands chasing the bubbles that travel from Isaac's head towards his torso lazily.

Another whine, more needy than the first, escapes Isaac when Derek's finger tips trace over his pelvis, just barely missing his steadily swelling cock that's been 'rising to the occasion' ever since Derek had appeared.

"Need something pup?"

Isaac can hear the smirk on Derek's lips, knows that it's there, but that still doesn't make his legs any less weak when he opens his eyes and sees it; Derek smirking at him, skin damp from the shower spray, eyes blown with lust looking like he wants to eat Isaac. And Isaac would let him if that's what he wanted.

"Derek," The other man's name falls past him lips like a plea and that seems to be all the encouragement Derek needs.

A strong hand snatches out and latches on to the back of Isaac's neck, pulling him into a rough and heated kiss. The younger man moans as he opens his mouth to Derek's tongue, lets the wet muscle probe and taste every inch of him, his own tongue doesn't even fight as it runs along its partner.

Derek kisses him like he trains him. Thoroughly.

An awkward dance ensues as the two grown men try desperately to turn their positions around while still keeping their lips locked. It's tricky at best. Yet somehow they seem to manage so that when Derek pulls away Isaac is left gasping and clutching for purchase on the slick back wall.

This seems to please Derek because he smiles at Isaac before crowding into him, one forearm pressed by his head while his other hand wraps around his bicep, and kisses him over and over again for shorter times than the first but no less intense.

Isaac tentatively reaches out to place his hands at the dip of Derek's waist and gives him just the slightest tug forward, inviting him further into his space. The older male moans against Isaac's mouth as his hips snap forward to press flush against the other.

The beta's head falls back at the touch, moaning up at the ceiling as their cocks become trapped against each other in warm wet heat. Derek growls low in his throat and wastes little time before latching on to the long column of throat presented to him.

"Ah shit! Derek!" Isaac cries when one bite turns more vicious than the last, on the cusp of drawing blood. But it's not a warning or a cry for Derek to stop. No, it's a cry for him to keep going. Each bite sends electricity over Isaac's body and that last one damn near made his knees buckle. It hurt but he likes it. He likes that sharp spark of pain that cuts through the unbelievable pleasure Derek gives him. It lets him know that this is real. That this isn't just a dream or fantasy, Derek is really here with him.

A warm tongue over the red ring of teeth marks before Derek kisses Isaac's shoulder, then his chest, down his stomach.

Isaac's head tips back again, biting his bottom lip as he whines. He should have known he wasn't going to get what he wanted when Derek looked up his body at him but is stilled stunned stiff when he is suddenly flipped around hard. His arms come up to catch himself but they end up flat against the surface like his chest with a wet smack. He's worried at first, scared he's down something wrong, but when Derek's face comes up to nuzzle against the crook of his neck in silent apology he relaxes a little and knows he's ok.

Derek's right hand comes up to hold both his wrists in his grasp. The hold isn't tight, Isaac could easily break free, but the unspoken message that he should keep his hands there doesn't escape the tall teen.

The alpha's other hand trails down Isaac's side slowly. He flinches, but not in fear or to recoil from Derek, it just tickles. Derek seems to notice this and chuckles a little (giggles even if Derek were capable of it) before gently kissing Isaac's damp neck. The trailing hand continues down Isaac's side towards the small of his back before cupping one perky cheek. And if Isaac wasn't already flushed he is sure he would have blushed horribly.

The hand on his wrists leaves and cups the side of Isaac's face; the tips of those calloused fingers land on his lips and Isaac immediately takes them into his mouth. There is a soft moan that brushes against the shell of Isaac's ear as he wraps his fingers around the digits. It gives him an immense satisfaction, makes his cock ache, to know that he can get Derek riled up just like he is.

After the three fingers have been fucked in and out of Isaac's mouth long enough the alpha pulls them free with a slick pop before sliding back a few inches so that his chest isn't pressed completely against Isaac's back.

The first touch always makes the younger man jump. But he relaxes, stands still for Derek because he know he wouldn't hurt him, as the first finger slips in.

He moans. He moans louder when the second one slides in, tightening up as they move together and then apart inside him.

"Shhh…relax. You know you need to relax."

Isaac pants despite Derek's words. It doesn't hurt. Quite the opposite really, it feels amazing now that he's used to it. The first time had been difficult (it was for everyone Derek said) but now he tenses and coils from excitement because he knows what's coming.

"Derek…mhmm…Der..oh god please." Isaac begs between hard pants and shudders. He's trying so hard to keep his claws in so that they don't destroy the tiling of the shower. But it's so damn hard. It's so damn hard to keep control when he feels like he's about to lose it.

"Please what?"

Derek's voice is hot against his is skin. He can feel the smile on his lip against his ear, proud of what he's done.

"D-Der_ek_!" He cries, stuttering of his own breath as he tries to breathe and think and stand at the same time.

The older man seems to take pity on him, not demanding that Isaac actually beg because he knows it makes him uncomfortable, and places a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

Isaac's breath catches as the tip of Derek's member touches his entrance and slowly exhales as he pushes in.

He pushes until all of him is inside Isaac and then wait. Time after time Derek always waits and whispers a shuttered "You ok?" in Isaac's curly hair to make sure he's alright before they officially start.

The beta nods quickly and moans as his alpha pulls out and then snaps his hips back in.

The pace starts out as slow and steady, like Derek wants Isaac to be able to feel his long after this is done. And maybe he does. Derek is rather _possessive_ like that. But after a while 'slow and steady' isn't going to win the race and the darker brunette picks up the pace, effectively fucking Isaac against the fall.

"Ah! Aw fuck Derek! _Fuck_! _Derek_!"

If the sound of his own heartbeat and desperate moans wasn't clouding his hearing, Isaac would have heard his claws screech against the shower tiles as he tore lines into them. His head hangs low, mouth open wide like his hole as he moans over and over again, not seeming to care that he's close to drowning from the water running into his mouth.

But as always, Derek saves him. A large hand comes up from Isaac's narrow hip to around his throat, lifting his face up so his cries can echo more beautifully off her white shower tiles.

"Fuck Isaac. _Fuck_. You're so good. So hot. I'm glad you're _mine._"

The teen whimpers at the snarled complements and adorations and it's just as much that as the bite to his neck that has him cumming all over the wall.

"Derek!"

A groan escapes the man in question and Isaac knows before he feels that Derek is cumming inside him. Still, he hot burst of seed makes him weak in the knees and he's glad that Derek is there to keep him up right after everything.

" 's cold." Isaac says after a moment, his breath coming back to him and the rest of the world. His nice warm shower now having turned ice cold.

Derek pulls out of Isaac, a soft whine from his lips when he does, and quickly turns off the water before falling back against Isaac's shoulder.

"So much for saving hot water." He jokes before kissing the chilled shoulder gently.

Isaac smiles. Maybe the universe wasn't being just a jerk today.

* * *

_My first Teen Wolf fic on here ever! The world needs ore Disaac (just sayin'). If your interested in other works of mine, and you have a Tumblr, please feel free to follow me at **thewriteoffreespeech** where I take requests for different types of work and short stories._

_Review are always welcome!_


End file.
